icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1929–30 Montreal Canadiens season
The 1929–30 Montreal Canadiens season was the team's 21st season. The team placed second in the Canadian Division and qualified for the playoffs. The team won three series to win the Stanley Cup, for the third time in team history, and the second time in the National Hockey League (NHL). Regular Season To combat low scoring, a major rule change was implemented. Players were now allowed forward passing in the offensive zone, instead of only in the defensive and neutral zones. This led to abuse as players sat in front of the opposing net waiting for a pass. The rule was changed again mid-season in December 1929, and players were no longer allowed to enter the offensive zone before the puck. Hence the birth of the modern-day offside rule. The Canadiens doubled their scoring output compared to the previous season. Highlights On December 14, 1929, Alfred Lepine scored four goals and added one assist in the second period of a game versus Ottawa, won 6–4 by Montreal. As of 2009, this feat is still the Canadiens' record for goals and points in one period. Final Standings Game Log Playoffs The Canadiens, by placing second had to play in the first round series versus the Chicago Black Hawks. The Canadiens won the two-game total-goals series 3–2. Next, were the New York Rangers who had defeated the Ottawa Senators in their first round series. The Canadiens swept the Rangers two games to none in a best-of-three series. The teams played 68 minutes and 52 seconds of overtime in the first game before Gus Rivers scored to win the game for the Canadiens. Montreal Canadiens 2, Boston Bruins 0 The final was a best of three series. The Canadiens had lost all four of their regular-season meetings with the Bruins. The Bruins were heavily favored to retain the Stanley Cup, but were shocked in the first game of the best-of-three Finals by the play of Canadiens' goaltender George Hainsworth, who shut out the Bruins' powerful offense. In the second game, Montreal went out to a three-goal lead until Eddie Shore scored. Howie Morenz responded five minutes later and the Habs led 4-1 going into the third period. Goals by Percy Galbraith and Dit Clapper made it close but Montreal held on for the win. It was the first time all season long the Bruins had lost two games in a row , and the stunning defeat of the regular season champions in such a short series spurred the league to change the Cup Finals to a best-of-five series for subsequent years. Clapper led all playoff scorers with 4 goals while Marty Barry and Cooney Weiland tied for the points lead with 6 each. Player Stats Regular Season ;Scoring ;Goaltending † Worters was loaned from the New York Americans for one game on February 27, 1930 vs. Toronto. Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: Pos = Position; GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes; PPG = Power-play goals; SHG = Short-handed goals; GWG = Game-winning goals MIN = Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals-against; GAA = Goals-against average; SO = Shutouts; Transactions Montreal Canadiens 1930 Stanley Cup Champions Sources: * Mouton, p. 157 * * Game Ads 29-30NHLMonCanGameAd.jpg 29-30NHLCanadiensExhProvidenceGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Providence See Also *1929–30 NHL season References * * * Category:Montreal Canadiens seasons Category:1929 in hockey Category:1930 in hockey Category:Stanley Cup championship seasons